My Silent Season
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Minato spends his silent moments with of the S.E.E.S members seperately...these are his final days before he fore fills his destiny as the Universe Arcana, and The Fool.
1. Au Revoir Mon Ami

My Silent Season

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I disown Persona 3 and all the wonderful characters!)**_

_January 23__th__ 2010 ~_

"What? What do ya mean Akihiko-senpai?" Junpei seemed to be filled with frustration as he and Akihiko had their debate.

"I told you this YESTERDAY, how can you easily forget something like this!" Akihiko slammed his hands on the table glaring at the younger teen.

Junpei took off his hat and scratched his head, "I still ain't gettin' it…can we just go to the mall please?" Akihiko then grabbed Junpei by his shirt shaking him furiously, "YOU IDIOT WE CAN'T GO NOWHERE BECAUSE, MITSURU EXPECTS ME TO HELP YOU STUDY THIS DAMN MATH!"

Junpei's eyes swirled around as he shook his head. Smacking Akihiko's hands off his shirt, he then stood up and glared his friend in the eyes, "WELL I DON'T THINK GRABBING MY DAMN SHIRT IS GONNA DO SHIT NOW IS IT?"

The two's argument escalated from a friendly debate to a heated argument in minutes. Yukari glanced at the two and then muted the tv, "Hey can you two take your debate upstairs? I think I at least deserve peace and quiet for actually getting my work done."

"Come on Yuka-tan…you could be of some help to me. I mean dammit me, you and Minato are in the same class for Christ sake!" Junpei pouted at Yukari who just waved him off.

"Oh Junpei by the way it's Minato, you, and I…"

"SHUT UP!"

Akihiko also looked over at Yukari, "What Iori said, you guys are all in the same class yet you don't want to work together, but you hang out together…what the hell?"

"I even tried asking Minato for help but he always says he wants to do his homework alone…" Junpei said quietly looking down at his hands. Yukari just raised an eyebrow at the irritated boy and then turned her attention to the tv.

"This is gonna be a long freakin' night, come on Iori so I can go train." Akihiko calmly took his seat once again and Junpei joined him.

Mitsuru and Fuuka walked in through the front door with bags of food in their hands. Koromaru lifted his head up and began wagging his tail.

"Huh? Oh hey Fuuka-chan, Mitsuru-senpai finally back huh?" Yukari smiled at the two girls and got up from the couch to go help them with the bags.

Mitsuru nodded along with Fuuka, she then turned her attention to Junpei and Akihiko who were still working on math problems.

"Are you boys still working on math subject?"

"Yes…" their voices chimed fully of stress and slight annoyance.

Mitsuru smirked, "Good this is exactly what I want to hear from the both of you. Junpei started to mumble curse words under his breath, but Mitsuru just let it fly past ignoring his curses.

Ken came from the bathroom and peeked out slightly, "Akihiko-san, you lied" he said under toned as he left the bathroom and walked over to the couch to sit down. Fuuka then patted Ken on his head catching his attention.

"Huh…? Oh thanks Fuuka-san, what type is it?" Ken asked with a bright smile on his face. Fuuka then grabbed her food and sat next to him, "Its stir fry with shrimp, rice and vegetables." The two then began to eat, earning a hungry gaze from Akihiko and Junpei.

Yukari brought them their food. She noticed that the two were giving Fuuka and Ken's meals hungry eyes. Snapping her fingers she tried to grab their attention, "Hey guys, stop staring your food is in front of you."

Both of them at the same time shook their heads and looked down in front of themselves excited to see their meals were there, "Thanks Yukari-chan!" both their voices chimed once again.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yukari shook her head with a smirk on her face. "Oh by the way Mitsuru-senpai, Aegis is sleep and I think Minato-kun is probably awake but in his room as usual…" she leaned against the arm of the chair and then muttered, "I wonder why he's been isolating himself…it's not like him…"

Mitsuru looked at Yukari and then looked at the set of stairs _**'Why hasn't he been like he usually was…' **_she sighed and made her way up stairs. She looked at the empty bench and then looked down the hall, "Hopefully he's up…" she muttered and continued to his room which was at the end of the hall.

Before knocking on his door, she put her ear against the door only to hear the sound of his tv. _**'Good he's awake.'**_ She then knocked, "Hello, Arisato-kun it's me Mitsuru."

There was an immensely large silence after her first knock. She sighed raising her eyebrow and knocked once more, "Arisato-kun…?" Once again there was silence after her knock _**'Maybe he has his headphones on.'**_

Mitsuru then gripped the knob, slowly opening the door she peeked her head around. She smiled softly, "Cute as always Arisato-kun…" her eyes laid on Minato's sleeping figure. He was sitting in his computer chair with his computer screen up and his tv on, and music playing.

Slowly she made her way over to him and tapped on his shoulder, "Arisato-kun…"

Minato slightly stirred, muttering nonsense under his tiresome breath. "Arisato-kun time to eat…" she shook him as lightly as she could. Normally waking him up wasn't hard for any of them but this whole month seemed to be slightly different, his sleep was abnormally deep. He was more drained than usual, and would almost never go outside with them unless it was important.

Mitsuru then walked over back to his door and turned the light on, "Arisato-kun, time to get up and eat." She then made her way to turn his tv off.

Minato began to stir once again, but this time opened his eyes slightly. Yawning he looked at his wrist watch, "Oh…damn over slept…" he muttered and sighed. Though he was awake his eye lids where still heavy as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Without a word Mitsuru sat his food on his desk, causing him to sheepishly look her in the eye. "Had enough sleep?" she asked quietly with a worried look on her face.

"Nowhere near enough…" he answered looking down slightly. He then paused his music, "What's everyone doing down stairs…?"

"Well, Aegis is actually upstairs in her room sleep according to Takeba-chan. But the others are all down stairs eating and Junpei is still finishing up his studies" Mitsuru then giggled at the thought of how both Junpei and Akihiko acted while she was gone, "…other than that everything seems to be going good."

Minato nodded and started eating his Chinese food. "You know, everyone's been worried about you…" Mitsuru started off killing the small silence they both shared before walking out his room, "We just want you to be alright…I mean you've been sleeping a lot and you haven't been acting like you've been when you first arrived here…"

Dropping his chopsticks he scooted his chair closer to Mitsuru grabbing her hand. He smiled at her once again, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'm alright just trying to get my mind ready is all."

A single tear had fallen from Mitsuru's eye as she felt the warmth of his hand upon hers. In return she also gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Alright…I'll inform the others…" her voice was strong but slightly cracked.

"Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai." His deep voice rang through her ears, with such grace it had also bounced off the walls but stuck forever within her thoughts. For some reason her heart was crying, as she had let a single tear escape her eye had seemed to be a strong mystery to her. Unknowingly as she exited his room, it would be the last time she would even spend with him alone.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Kinda sad huh? Sorry to start off on a sad note guys, but had to get the chapter done, this is actually Minato's last moments alone with Mitsuru. As you can see I did not choose for the two too be paired as a couple, but if you guys would like for me to make a one-shot of their final day together as a couple just tell me in the comment. Until, next time peace out!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	2. Remember the Time

My Silent Season

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I disown Persona 3 and all the wonderful characters!)**_

_January 24__th__ 2010 ~_

"Thank god it's the weekend! I'm so outta here for a while…" Junpei grabbed his jacket, heading for the door.

Minato was on the couch listening to his music with his eyes closed.

"Junpei…" a stern familiar voice came from behind him. As Junpei turned around he saw Mitsuru who had his books in her hand. Sighing Junpei walked over to the couch and sat down next to his blue haired friend.

"Seriously, Mitsuru-senpai….why can't I just catch a break?"

"The only thing you'll be catch Iori is a big fat F and flunking math."

"You've gotta be shitting me…I was studying this shit all yesterday!"

"A few hours before you leave out won't do you any harm…"

"Pfft, says you…damn math even haunts me when I sleep! I get enough of that when I go to school and see you!"

Junpei reluctantly gave in and held his hands out for the book. Walking over to him, Mitsuru dropped the books in his lap causing him to grunt slightly, "God damn what the hell is in these books…?"

"Work, work and work…." Minato muttered under his breath with his eyes sole on his music player.

Turning his head, Junpei sweat dropped as his eye slightly twitched, "Dammit, Minato dude I thought you were sleep!"

"I was but, you both disturbed my sleep…"

"Ehh, anyway come on Mitsuru-senpai…please!" Junpei pleaded to her.

With his eyes glued to Mitsuru, she left him without answer. "Just at least have an hour or two in before you leave. Arisato-kun please make sure he does at least an hour before he leaves out."

"Sure…" Minato mumbled under his breath. Junpei gave him a _'what the hell' _look, and then looked at watched as Mitsuru closed the front door.

"What the…?"

"You heard her Junpei get to it bro."

"Pfft, man…you don't get it…"

"Trust me I do…"

"No…you don't."

"Yes…"

"NO! Now shut the fuck up so I can get this shit done."

"Okay…." Minato propped his feet up on the table and once again closed his eyes. Junpei only sighed and closed his book.

"You're not going to get your work done with a closed book."

"I know…it's just…" Junpei scratched his chin hair and leaned back, "I never was a freakin' schoolaholic. And plus…"

"Plus….?"

"…Man you know how I yelled at you last month?"

"Yeah, yeah everything was my fault and all that shit."

"Uh huh…well what if I said, I still do believe all this shit is your fault? And that I'm still pissed at you about this…" Junpei tightly gripped his fist, "If you'd never come here, none of this would have happened…"

Minato opened one eye and looked at his friend, "What does any of this have to do with your math?"

Junpei glance at Minato, meeting blue eyes. "I…oh fuck it, I don't fuckin' know man it's just that this promised day shit, and then not knowing what's going to happen is just jumping and every time I think about it…you pop up."

Shrugging Minato took off his headphones, "Jealousy can be a bitch huh, Junpei? Only thing I can tell you is don't let one little thing bother you. Just find something your good at, something that will last a life time."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"Does life make sense?"

Junpei only shook his head, "No it doesn't…actually feel like someone is pointing a gun to your head ya know?"

"Dude, we're already pointing one to our heads…" they both started to laugh at the joke. "Ain't that the damn truth! Ya know when I first freakin' saw these I was like what the fuck man? A gun seriously?"

"I know what you mean…when I first arrived here at the dorm, I actually came in contact with Yukari first and I saw she had a gun, my mind went completely blank and I was scared shitless to be honest."

"Wow…amazing how time passes and we all get use to this, huh?"

Suddenly the room went silent, as Minato's music was the only thing to be heard. Footsteps came from the stairway as did familiar voices.

"Hey, Arisato, Iori me and Ken headin' out for a bit." Akihiko and Ken walked all the way up to the door and waved at the two teens.

"WAIT! Akihiko-senpai can you help me later on tonight?" Junpei asked before the white haired man could take his leave. Sighing Akihiko only glared at him, "Maybe, Iori, maybe…if I'm not busy alright?"

Minato and Junpei both waved at their friends, "Akihiko-senpai better not bitch me out this time…" Another silence filled the two as they quietly sat there staring at the wall.

"Ehh…"

"Ehh?"

"…"

"What?"

"You're being an ass."

"Aren't I always? So are you going to do your work or not?"

"Don't feel like it…I wanna talk 'bout something."

"And I actually wanna go to sleep…" Minato rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Junpei only tapped him on his shoulder, only to get a slap on his hand.

"HEY! Come on dude…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't _'hmm'_ me."

"Don't _'hmm, hmm'_ me back."

Junpei threw his hands above him, hanging his head in defeat, "I give up officially you make no sense nor does life."

"Soon everything will make sense bro, just gotta have faith and a lot of trust."

"Yeah…but ever have a feeling that this conversation will be a waste of breathe?"

"Junpei nothing is never a waste unless you make it one."

He enjoyed this day even though he knew he'd get yelled at by Mitsuru when she arrived home, it had seem like something inside him knew that a day of silence alone with Minato wouldn't be right, almost like telling him that this would be his last time. Though time had seemed to be endless between the two, but what Junpei would never had known was that this would be the last time the two could crack the most craziest jokes or even just talk about anything that would come to mind.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Chapter two seemed randomly upbeat but, I think it was cool enough change for the two. To be honest very be fitting, I mean think about, a conversation between Minato and Junpei in the dorm alone and quiet, very freakin' random…but for some reason I don't think you readers would say it was fitting for the both but your opinion is yours and my opinion is mine. Until, next time peace out!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	3. I Promise You Not

My Silent Season

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I disown Persona 3 and all the wonderful characters!)**_

_January 25__th__ 2010 ~_

Just not to long after the school bell had rang, Minato quickly made his way out of the classroom and headed down to the main lounge area. There before the entrance, he spotted Akihiko going through his shoe locker.

"Dammit, where the hell are my gloves…"

"Uh…hey Akihiko-senpai. What's going on…?" Akihiko looked up to see Minato standing there with his suit case in hand.

Akihiko smiled at him, "Not much just looking for my gloves. Have you seen them at all? Normally I store them in my shoe locker…but with all these fan-girls I have…geez you don't know what they'll be doin' behind your back."

Minato shook his head and snickered a little, "I haven't seen your gloves…and trust me I know how those girls can be. They watch me while I'm practicing at the kendo club."

Shutting his locker, Akihiko stood up giving a hearty laugh. "Well we are finally in the same boat, huh? Well, I guess I can skip out on today…wanna go hang somewhere?"

"Sure why not." Minato shrugged. Both the boys then walked out the entrance of the door but, was soon stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Minato wait up!" As soon as both the boys turned around they saw Yuko running towards them.

"Oh, hey what's going on Yuko-chan?" Minato said as he listened to the girl pant heavily.

"I…I've been looking…for you…but Junpei said you…had left the classroom early…." Yuko panted between ever word and felt Minato's warm hand on her back.

"Yeah, I wanted to get home early. But doesn't mean that I can't listen out for my friends…" his smile was warming to Yuko as she had blushed slightly. The three of them decided to go outside and sit on the pavement.

"So, what's up Yuko…?" Akihiko broke the silence with his deep voice.

Yuko looked up at him, "Not much senpai, I actually had a question for Minato-kun…" Minato looked up and took his headphones off.

"I'm all ears."

"Well everyone at kendo club has been worried sick about you…" Yuko's tone had matched the worried expression on her face, "We just would like to know if you're alright? And if you'll be making practice this week…?"

Minato looked at her silently. Akihiko stared up into the sky listening to all the other students that lingered around talk and gossip. Yuko shyly looked down, but Minato placed his hand over to of hers giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything's alright, just need a break every now and then ya know?" his smile had brought warmth throughout her body. She sighed in relief, "Alright…I'm glad to hear nothing to serious…but will you attend practice?"

"…I'll try"

Yuko smiled as she stood up and winked at Minato, "Good to hear you'll at least make an effort. And Akihiko-senpai does your team know you're not coming in…?"

"Yep."

"Alright, well I guess I'll be seeing you boys later…gotta go check on Kaz as usual." She rolled her eyes playfully and ran back inside the entrance of the highschool.

"Heh, you've got some good friends Arisato…you know that?" Akihiko watched as she left and stood up. Minato nodded and also stood up with his older friend, "Yeah…I do…"

As the boys continued to move farther away from their beloved school, they decided that they would hang out at _**Naganaki Shrine**_ while they ate there food they purchased from _**Beef Bowl Shop**_.

"Enjoying your _**beef bowl**_ Arisato?" Akihiko watched as Minato seemed gulp down his bowl. It took a few minutes for Minato to realize Akihiko had asked him a question.

"Uh, yeah it's great. I can see why the _**beef bowl shop**_ is your favorite place…but looks like you enjoy adding a little something to yours…" he pointed out a huge jar of protein powder sitting down on the ground beside his foot.

Akihiko scratched the back of his neck, "Haha…you sound just like Shinji…" Moments of silence passed both of the teens as the two continued to finish up their food. Akihiko finished his bowl and sat it down and let out a long sigh.

Minato put down his bowl also. He turned his attention toward the blue sky, "Your thinking about him aren't you…?"

"Heh, you know it…him and Maki…I miss both of them to death. I had promise that I wouldn't let anyone else die like Maki did…but then Shinji slipped away…if only I had notice that he was gone sooner…." He gripped his fist as painful memories of his sisters' death and Shinji's bloody figure lying before him in the darkest night.

"I know how it is to lose something…" Akihiko looked over at Minato who continued to face the open sky, "It hurts deep down…and you feel this thing you've never felt before, this fear…this growing hate…and that emptiness. If I'd known that day that my parents would die…I would've asked them if we could go a different direction…if I had known Shinjiro-senpai was going to pass, I would have took the bullet myself for him…so many 'ifs'…but now that pain lingers and it will continue to ache."

Akihiko nodded silently at Minato's words of wisdom. He had seemed to only begin to slowly understand Minato's way of thinking, it was almost as if he was reading his mind.

Minato looked down and smirked sadly, "It's alright to cry sometimes…it doesn't make you weak. It shows you still care, and that you still think of those loved ones…I've never really told anyone this…not even Yukari…but…" Akihiko looked over at Minato with his full attention.

"I never once…without thinking about my parents not cry about their death. It's still so real to me…til this very day I have heartache and I long for their warming touch and their loving voices…"

A large amount of silence stood its ground. Only the sound of the birds chirping could be heard along with the rustling of the bushes as the wind blew. Minato leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Hey Arisato…"

"Yeah, Akihiko-senpai?"

"Thanks for standing up to be our leader. Things would have probably gone worse if you would have refused to help us…"

"Hey, I'm not here to just sleep, eat, listen to music and go to school ya know. Hahaha…"

Akihiko stood up catching Minato's attention, "Yeah well that's why…I'm gonna protect you, til the end. Can't have another friend dying on me…I'll be ready for the final battle I promise and then I'll take ya out to the _**beef bowl shop**_."

Minato laughed whole heartedly. "Glad to know you all will have my back…gotta be a strong leader right?" he looked up at the sky once more, "I'd do anything to protect you guys, and my hometown. Can't just shake my head and say no because, of a bad experience I had years ago…"

"Man…"

"What…?"

"I can see why all the girls fall for you, you're like a saint with your words. You choose wisely…don't take me wrong I'm not saying its bad, but dude nobody is going to leave you alone."

"Well…I'll just have to tell them I'm happily taken."

They both laughed and continued to talk about the past and the crazy events that had happened. Seemingly Akihiko never thought that this would be his last time speaking to Minato, they never really had any sort of talk like this. Promising to protect, save, and defending…would never come true, but neither of them would know. Broken promises hurt, but to think of losing the whole human race would do extreme damage to the world they've gotten use to. The only promise that would be kept on the _**Promised Day**_ would be Arisato protecting them all from certain death with the cost of his own life.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hehe, chapter three done and doner. I think it's kinda cool…but of course it is always up to you readers to decide if you think the chapter was suitable enough, and also I'm sorry that it wasn't updated any sooner. Until, next time peace out!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	4. You Are My Miracle

My Silent Season

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I disown Persona 3 and all the wonderful characters!)**_

_January 26__th__ 2010 ~_

The sun shined brighter than the day before, but the students expressions weren't that of happy ones. Students began to quickly flood the schools entrance, halls and all three floors, most students who were outside smoking went almost unnoticed.

"You there get to class! No lolly-gagging!" Hidetoshi seemed frustrated that he had to deal with so many students at once.

"Ahahaha! Make us asshole!"

Hidetoshi turned around quickly with a deadly glare, "All of you….CLEAR OUT NOW!" he pointed his finger toward the door. This caused most students to go in but they were muttering amongst themselves.

"Tch, imbeciles…honestly it should be a crime to be this stupid." Hidetoshi then turned around to face another upcoming crowd that seemed to dash towards him. He sighed in distress. Nobody else in the student council was able to help him out for the next few days, not even Mitsuru Kirijo, the class president herself.

"Hey, there Toshi-chan!" Junpei raised his hands above his head to grab his attention. Two other students followed behind him, were in an intense conversation.

Hidetoshi sighed muttering to himself. "Iori-san please refrain from calling me that, I've told you over and over again to call me Hidetoshi! And do NOT put chan at the end, those are used for girls. Such a Chihiro-chan…see where I'm getting at?"

"Eh, yes but no. Only no because, I love to piss you off."

"Hey, Hidetoshi…still have that stick up your ass?" Kaz smirked, Junpei started to laugh. This caused Hidetoshi to turn red in the face.

"Come on guys give him a break. I don't think any of us are nearly as stressed out as he is…" Minato defended Hidetoshi, Kaz and Junpei both gave him a weird look.

Hidetoshi lightly smiled at Minato _**'Thank god for people like you Arisato…'**_

"Tch, dude…." Junpei was lost for words. The crowd of students continued to pass by them, Kaz began to follow soon after he spotted Yuko.

"HEY YUKO-CHAN!"

"Dude, you leavin' already?" Junpei seemed slightly confused as Kaz started to run toward Yuko who had stopped to wait for him.

"Bro, I'm out…I'm gonna hang with Yuko here, until the homeroom bell rings. See you two in class!" Kaz exclaimed when he made it to the entrance.

"Alright…I guess…" Junpei turned around to Hidetoshi and Minato, "Dudes' gotta split too…I'm supposed to be getting some help with my homework again."

Minato raised an eyebrow as Junpei scurried off into the school, "More…help…? Well good luck to him I guess, right Hidetoshi?"

Hidetoshi nodded slowly and then turned his attention to Minato, "Where has Kirijo-san been? I'm only asking because, it's been quiet long since she attended the last few meetings…"

"You don't remember…?"

"Remember what?"

"Mitsuru-chan's fathers' sudden passing…" Minato mumbled under his breath, but his expression grew gloomy as he thought of the shooting that happened at midnight on the school grounds.

"Oh yes…I'm terribly sorry. It's just that with all this apathy syndrome going on and the rumors of the world ending…it's been getting under my skin…"

"Worse than the cigar in the bathroom situation?"

Hidetoshi let a long sigh escape, "Yes…more badly than that situation…I don't know what to make of this whole school year…I've seen so much, heard so much…and gain knowledge…useful knowledge that is."

He turned to look at Minato and smirked, "And I have of course, gain a very special friendship…thank you for having my back Arisato, even when I was a pain in the ass to you."

Minato waved him off, "Nah, I have to be thankful for you…I mean you stood up for me when that teach was going to make you blame everything on me…" all of a sudden Hidetoshi held out his hand as he stood upright.

For a moment Minato was slightly confused as he looked down at his friends' hand and then looked him in the eye. Slowly he pulled his hand from his pocket, latching it onto Hidetoshi's hand.

"Damn, you always have to be so formal?" Minato laughed as they shook hands.

"Tch, I have to if I'm going to become a teacher, and help future students, am I not right?"

"Ha, you have a point."

Minato then began to walk away from him to let him finish his duty. "Arisato…" Minato turned around only to see his friend turned toward the oncoming crowd.

"I'm here if you need anything. And no matter what sort of trouble you get into, I'll be there to see the situation all the way through…" he then lifted up his hand, giving Minato a thumbs up.

Minato smiled _**'The stronger the bonds…the more belief and strength I obtain. Or something like that…huh Igor?' **_he grinned and sharply turned his heel, making his way to his shoe locker, "I'm starting to see things more clearly now…I want people to remember me, not only for my name, but for what I am about to risk for them."

Crowds of students still swarmed the halls, but a timid voice could be heard from within. "Excuse me, but you all must move on I'm sorry. No, lounging around today." Chihiro stood in the middle of the crowd of students as she tried to direct everyone to move on.

Only a small amount of the students moved to another side of the building. The rest of the remaining ignored the slightly frustrated Chihiro.

"Oh!" she gasped and smiled as she saw Minato at his shoe locker, "Minato-senpai! Hey!" Minato raised his head as he switched out his shoes from his locker.

"Oh, hey Chihiro-chan. What's going on…?"

Chihiro blushed slightly, and held a clipboard full of papers against her chest, "Nothing much….well actually Odagiri-senpai asked me try and clear the lounge for him, while he directed all the students to enter the building…"

They both took a quick look around. The lounge area of the school was full of bustling students. Chihiro had sighed, having doubts on Hidetoshi's plans.

"It doesn't really seem to be going to well…"

"Well, maybe I could help?"

"N-no! I need to learn how to do things on my own…or else I'll never let go of my fears right? It's what you told me after all….and not just that but you won't always be around to stand up for me and get me out of situations."

Minato put his arm around Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro looked up at him, only to see a gentle look painting his face.

"Seems like you've learn a lot. I'm proud of you…really I am." Chihiro blush a cherry red color when he flashed a smile at her, "Umm….are you alright? You're body temperature is sky rocketing…"

Chihiro scooted from under his grasp and took a few steps back, "Y-yes! I'm alright, but I really shouldn't keep you for so long! Plus, I have duties to attend to! Can't let Odagiri-senpai down…" she then speed off down the hall _**'He's so clueless sometimes…but so gentle and lighthearted…I'm glad to have met someone like him…'**_

Minato just blinked as Chihiro walked away farther down the hall. "Wonder what's up with her…? Oh well guess I'll ask her next time…" he shrugged and walked up the steps overhearing girl's conversations about how cute he was.

'_**Tch, girls…' **_he rolled his eyes and smirked to himself, "This is gonna be a long day…"

He entered the classroom to see Kenji sitting in his seat talking to another student in their class.

"Yeah, man and I was freaking out. I was like what the fuck is this shit?! I was so confused…"

"Dude, I'd be freaking out too if I found something like that in my shoe locker…" the student with black hair looked up, "Ha, bro time for you to hull ass."

"Huh? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning…Arisato's here bro…I'll catch you later man, I got work to finish."

Kenji looked up to a see his friend with a blank expression. "Hehe, hey there bud. How's life treatin' ya?"

"Kenji get your ass up…"

"Tch, fine Mr. Perfect…" Kenji exclaimed in a mimicking, yet jokingly manor. Minato leaned against his desk and looked around to see only but a few of students in the classroom.

"Where the hell is everybody…?"

"Oh, everybody? Well Yukari-chan is supposed to be somewhere in the archery club area, having a quick meeting about something… Kaz is hangin' with Yuko for a bit and that idiot Junpei claimed he was going to look for Akihiko-senpai to get some help on his homework…" he shrugged as he thought about what Junpei could be doing, "For all we know he could be making out with some hot girl."

"Get you head outta your ass. Anyway, did you see the entrance of the school?" Minato replied sourly.

"The saying is _''''__'get your head outta the gutter'___not ass. Haha, and yes I've seen the damn entrance of the school, I come through the fucking thing almost every day."

"No, dumbass. I mean have you notice that it's been sorta crowded lately?"

Kenji sweat dropped, and scratched his head. "Oh…you mean that…yeah I don't know what's going on that's so special but, until then…I guess it'll probably be like that."

"Yeah…guess so…" Minato looked down at his shoes as he sighed. The classroom door opened causing Minato and Kenji to look up.

"Oh, hey Yukari-chan!"

"Hey Kenji-kun, Minato-kun…ugh it's so busy in the halls…" she walked over toward the boys and leaned her head against Minato's shoulder.

"I know right? Kinda makes me worried a little, like something wicked is going to happen this coming week…or weekend. Maybe, it's just me but, this school year was a kick ass one! Especially with you around, Minato. Hopefully, we all have class together again…?" Kenji smirked at Minato. Minato nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm sure we'll all be together in the same class again…me, you, Minato, Kaz, and Junpei…all of us." Yukari smiled and kissed Minato on the cheek. She then turned around to sit down at her desk, proceeding to pull out her books.

Minato also sat down in his own seat. "This is gonna be a long day bro…" Kenji whispered to Minato before they heard the bell. Junpei and Kaz came running straight for the door only to get stuck. The other students walked through the second door on the opposite end to avoid being late to class.

"Dammit, Kaz I came before you did!"

"Pfft, like hell you did, I was a door down! I saw you running up the steps!"

Both the boys began to argue throwing each and every colorful word from the book at each other. Everyone in the class laughed as the two boys fought to get through the door.

All of a sudden the students' laugher died down, as did Junpei and Kaz's arguing. "Really, Iori…Miyamoto…you two have been getting stuck like this almost once out of every week since the beginning of this year. It's a new year, new days. Stop getting your asses stuck through the same door." Ms. Toriumi exclaimed as she pushed against both of the boys back.

Junpei fell face first on the floor. Kaz had stumbled over him but was able to catch his balance. Ms. Toriumi grabbed Junpei's shirt, helping him up to his feet.

"Ehh, heh thanks Ms. Toriumi…" Junpei rubbed the back of his head and quickly made his way to his seat, Kaz in turn did the same.

Ms. Toriumi sighed as she sat her books on her desk in the front of the classroom, "I swear…you all are just silly sometimes. Anyway, ready for class everyone…?"

The whole class moaned and groaned, most began whispering amongst each other, "Shush, you all sound like a bunch of elementary schoolers. And plus it's going to be quiet enjoyable, I promise."

_**After School**_

The classroom was almost empty with only 6 students lingering around. Minato gathered his belongs and began to head out the classroom door. He was extremely exhausted from Ms. Toriumi's so called _fun_ lesson.

'_**What the hell the halls are still filled? Why do people complain yet at the end of the day they end up staying after school late…' **_Minato walked through the hall passing a lot of people by. Everything around him had seemed to go slow-motion every time he thought about the _**promised day**_.

"Hey, Minato-kun!" he was snapped out of his train of thought by a few girls calling his name. The girls came running from both sides of him and stopped once they were in front.

"Huh? Uh, what's up?"

"We haven't been seeing you practice at kendo club!" one of the girls whined and pouted. The other girls that was with her nodded in agreement.

"And…?"

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, "We wanna know if you're going to be there this week! We were totally wasting all of our time all those days you've never showed up…"

"Uh…I'll try? Sorry, I've just been busy…" he sighed rubbing the back of his head _**'Damn these girls don't get it…'**_

The one girl raised her eyebrow curiously. She then sighed as she turned around, the other girls did the same as well. "Hopefully we'll see you there!"

"Heh…yeah I guess." He continued down to the lounge area of the school. Before he could progress forward to the entrance he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Heading home early are we…?"

"Actually no Mitsuru-senpai…I'm looking for Fuuka-chan. Have you seen her?" he turned to face the red haired women with a blank look upon his face.

"Last I saw her she was leaving her classroom and heading to the main office. Where she might be now, I have not a clue."

"Alright, well thanks and see you at the dorm." He made his way down the hall to the main office. Everyone else seemed so carefree like nothing was going to happen…but Minato knew better, he knew that the world would end soon, but he chose not to let that happen by not killing Ryoji.

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into a familiar person. "Huh? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Oh no, it's my fault, I'm terrible…" Fuuka looked up from all of the papers she had in her arms, "Minato-kun? Why are you still here…?"

"I was looking for you actually…"

"Oh, well here I am." Fuuka smiled brightly at him. Minato thoughtfully returned the smile.

"So what's the papers for…?" Minato asked curiously.

Fuuka glanced down at the papers, "Well, they are for the music club. Keisuke-senpai requested that I pick them up and take them to the music club room today."

"Alright, I'll tag along." Minato replied simply. He then offered to grab most of the papers Fuuka was holding. She gladly handed some over to him.

"Minato-kun thanks for not passing me by and helping me out…" Fuuka said as they walked to the music club room. "I don't know, but it seems like we were meant to meet each other. Thanks for showing me that I can be more that what I really am. That I don't have to be pushed around and bullied…Natsuki, S.E.E.S and you…" Fuuka blushed out of complete happiness.

She stopped in the hallway. Minato also stopped and looked at her. With determined look on her face, she smile, "Thank you for being there for me. I-I want to be there for you to! I…I made my decision, I will protect you."

Minato shook his head, "No…don't thank me. It was all you, you had the will to change, but you just need a little push, or guide…" he motioned her to follow him to the club room. Fuuka closely followed behind with a smile.

After they had set the musical sheets in the room, they had decided to go out for a quick bite to eat at Paulownia Mall's Chagall Café. They then went to Shinshoudo Antiques and Minato out of the kindness in his heart brought Fuuka an antique.

Fuuka held the antique stuffed animal to take in the details. She then hugged it close to her, "Minato-kun you didn't have to buy this for me…" she said quietly.

"Nah, it's okay." Minato replied with a smile. "I heard from Junpei that you had been saying you wanted something like that. He's probably gonna be jealous when he finds out that I brought it for you."

Fuuka smiled warmly and gave him a hug. He hugged back and then decided that they should be heading back to the dorm. As they made their way back they talked about odd ends, past and future.

"Thank you for staying after with me…" Fuuka started off at looked up at the evening sky. "I don't know…but it seems like this will be the last chance we would ever get to talk to each other. Maybe I'm thinking too much, but can we sit here for a while and just let the time pass by."

Minato shrugged and sat down on the steps of Iwatodai Dormitory. Fuuka sat beside him. They both watched as cars passed by them and ran stray cats and dogs would pass them by just like the time would.

"It will only be the last time if you make it." Minato said, clear out of the blue. Fuuka looked over at him startled by his voice. "So, try not to think about the end." He looked over at her with a warming smile.

Fuuka nodded, "Right…" looking up at the sky she sighed softly, "Live for today, with no thoughts of tomorrow…"

"Something like that…" Minato close his eyes, "You know before Akihiko and Mitsuru graduate or on their graduation we should make them a nice sized meal."

"Maybe." Fuuka giggled inwardly, "Only if you join in with the cooking."

"Yeah, of course!" Minato said with excitement. "Hey we should go out to that tea shop, before the promised day."

"As long as we aren't busy…" Fuuka got up and brushed herself off. Looking at the sky she was stuck deep in thought but continued to talk, "We should bring the others along also. So they can get some stress relief."

Minato nodded and stood up also. They had decided to head inside before the dark hour begun. Fuuka enjoyed the day, but felt a wave of sadness every time she would look Minato's direction. Almost like she would never ever be able to speak with him, never see him. She would brush this feeling off and didn't dare to tell anyone.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Okay, I apologize for not being punctual and on time with this chapter. I had laptop issues and had to get a new one, and ta-da! A new laptop and then I had to wait to be able to transfer date because, my old laptop screen was cracked. But now, have no fear, you will not have to wait any longer! Anyway, peace out!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
